Task Force 141
Task Force 141 was a multinational NATO special operations unit consisting of operatives from the United States, United Kingdom, Canada, and Australia. It was a company-sized formation with 85 soldiers, and TF 141 was sent to places all around the world, including Kazakhstan, the Russian Far East, Afghanistan, Brazil, and Georgia. It was disavowed on 15 August 2016 after two rogue operatives, John Price and John McTavish, killed its commander General Hershel Shepherd, who was tying up loose ends by killing members who suspected his involvement in engineering World War III. History Task Force 141 was formed in 2011 out of operatives from the NATO countries of the United States, the United Kingdom, Australia, and Canada. The unit was company-size, with 85 operatives who were usually experienced special forces veterans. One of Task Force 141's first operations was the rescue of a high-value individual from a hijacked plane, and they escaped with the man by parachuting out of the crashing plane. Task Force 141's main use came in the aftermath of the Second Russian Civil War, when they were sent by General Hershel Shepherd to receive a downed ACS module from a Russian airbase in Kazakhstan. Unbeknownst to them, Shepherd deliberately had the module shot down and let the Russians copy it, giving them the ability to send fake bogeys towards the United States to make it appear as if an invasion was happening. He then sent soldier Joseph Allen on a deep cover mission to join Vladimir Makarov's Inner Circle terrorists in the Zakhaev International Airport massacre, where the terrorists spoke English and used US weapons to make their victims think that it was an American attack. This led to President Boris Vorshevsky declaring war on the United States, and Shepherd achieved his goal of starting World War III so that he could lead America's mighty army to victory and become a war hero. ]]While the main war was fought in the United States between the US Army and the invading Russian Army, Task Force 141 was sent behind enemy lines to find and kill Makarov. They apprehended his arms dealer Alejandro Rojas in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and found out that his enemy John Price was imprisoned at a gulag in Petropavlovsk. Task Force 141 took part in hostage rescue operations at oil rigs in the Pacific Ocean with US Navy SEALs before launching an attack on the Petropavlovsk Gulag alongside them and rescuing Price. Captain Price and John McTavish decided to win World War III in one day in direct defiance of Shepherd's orders, sending an EMP from the Petropavlovsk naval base towards the Eastern Seaboard of the USA, disabling all Russian electronics in the Battle of Washington DC and assisting the Americans in launching a counterattack that won the battle. Later, they were sent to find Makarov in a two-pronged operation to the Russia-Georgia border estate of Makarov and his hideout at an airplane boneyard in Afghanistan, but their soldiers were wiped out either by the Russian Ultranationalists or Shepherd's Shadow Company mercenaries that were sent to wipe out Price, McTavish, and all other Task Force 141 operatives that had knowledge of his operations and may have known about his collaborations with Makarov. However, Price and McTavish survived the ambushes and killed Shepherd after tracking him down to Site Hotel Bravo in Afghanistan. In the aftermath of this assassination, Price and McTavish were both wanted men, leading to a manhunt for them. However, the disavowed Task Force 141 worked together with Russian Loyalists to fight against Makarov, their original goal. They tracked him down through operations in Sierra Leone, Somalia, and France, and they warned Delta Force of Makarov's plans to launch chemical attacks on Europe. Task Force 141 assisted in the rescue of President Vorshevsky from Makarov, who launched a coup against him, but they failed in their first attempt on Makarov's life, leaving McTavish dead. However, in 2017 Price and his loyalist comrade Yuri tracked Makarov down to the Oasis Hotel in the United Arab Emirates after World War III ended and, although Yuri was killed, Price killed Makarov. Category:American units Category:British units Category:Australian units Category:Canadian units Category:Units Category:NATO formations